


Through His Eyes

by HalfBloodPrincess95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Smut, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBloodPrincess95/pseuds/HalfBloodPrincess95
Summary: When a blind Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts for his 1st year, everyones' plans for their 'Savior' turns upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I'm back! Hi everyone, hope you all have been well :-D
> 
> This is not only a new story but it's a series of firsts for me… never before have I written about Harrys' era in Hogwarts while Voldemort was still active and never before have I written about a character with a disability… I'm pretty sure there are other firsts in here but these two are major for me so please bear with me as I find my feet with this fic…
> 
> Most importantly, I hope you all enjoy it! It seems like a really wonderful idea in my head and so I would really like to get feedback from you all on this one!
> 
> In terms of updates, I can't promise anything as postgrad keeps me busy so please don't hate me…
> 
> And without further delays, here's my brand new story- I hope you all love it!
> 
> Gimme your thoughts xoxo

Severus stalked up the stairs to the headmasters' office.

He couldn't believe that his holiday was being cut short- a holiday which he treasured each and every year as his reward for having to put up with the incompetent fools who he had the displeasure of teaching.

As if it wasn't bad enough, this year, James Potters' son was arriving and Severus was sure that Dumbledore was going to task him with something outrageous like looking out for the boy- he could just feel it…

Severus reached the large wooden door and was immediately asked to enter.

He stepped into the office and saw that along with the headmaster, Hagrid was also present.

Severus nodded in greeting to Hagrid, for he found that he could never muster enough ill feelings towards the half-giant- he had after all always been one of Severus' truest friends ever since Severus had been a student.

"Take a seat my boy," said Dumbledore, "Hagrid, here, has brought news."

Loathe as he was to follow yet another order of the headmasters' after being summoned from vacation, he sat down anyway.

"Tell me Headmaster, what is so urgent?" asked Severus with all the respect that he could muster.

"Hagrid paid a visit to Privet Drive this evening…"

Severus looked at the headmaster, expecting him to continue and impatience rising before realizing that unlike his usual conversations with the man where Albus deliberately spoke in a riddles, this time the man had something of significance on his mind- at least that was what his expression told him.

He glanced at Hagrid and for the first time noticed that the half-giant was holding onto an oversized handkerchief and wringing it in his hands almost as if in worry.

Severus turned back to the headmaster, "Albus," Severus leaned forward slightly, "What is in Privet Drive? What has happened?"

Albus shook his head slightly, "It is where Harry Potter has resided for 10 years of his life…"

Severus' eyes widened, "You don't mean to tell me that the boy- that he…"

Albus held up a hand, "No no, Severus… but it may be just as bad…"

Just then, there was a loud crash from behind the doors to Albus' private quarters and Severus was on his feet in an instant only to be asked to sit back down by Albus.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Albus gave Hagrid a small smile and gestured to the door, "If you'll please check on our guest Hagrid," before turning back to Severus, "Harry Potter was found to be, as I am most aggrieved to say, blind."

This time when Severus stood up, his chair went crashing down behind him, "How is that possible Albus?"

Albus stood as well and righted the chair with a wave of his hand, "His relatives claim that it is a muggle disease."

Severus narrowed his eyes, "They claim? You think there may be another reason- that they may have done this?"

"When we left Harry with the Dursleys' on that fateful night," said Albus, "Minerva had previously been watching them all day and according to her, they seemed like the 'worst type of muggles possible'-"

"Yet you left a baby with them," interrupted Severus in outrage.

Albus raised an eyebrow that immediately silenced Severus, "You know as well as I do why I had to leave him there… To answer your initial question, I am expecting Poppy to arrive in a few minutes so that she can have a look at Harry but the boy claims that no harm has come to him by his familys' hand- at least not to his eyes."

Severus wasn't sure whether Albus would hex him for pointing it out but he tried his luck anyway, "So they harmed him in other ways…"

"That much he was not ready to share with us…"

Severus silently fumed before remembering, "Why did Hagrid even go to him in the first place?"

Albus sat back down, "There were problems with getting Harrys' letter to him and so Hagrid took up the task."

"And then he found Potter to be without his sight so he brought him here?" prompted Severus.

"Severus, I'm afraid that we have diverted from the real reason as to why I have called you here," Severus knew that the man wasn't telling him everything but now wasn't the time to argue, "We both know that Voldemort is not truly gone and we know about Harrys' involvement in ridding the Wizarding world of this evil once and for all but how can Harry perform this task if he cannot see?"

"If you are asking me for a potion-"

"As I understand, there are none…"

Severus frowned, "If you already knew that…" he left his statement hanging between them.

Albus spared him a small smile, "There is always a way around situations my boy, if one only stops to appreciate the resources available to him…"

Severus snorted, "I have a feeling that you are about to label me as a resource…"

"I didn't think that you would be this casual about it," when Severus opened his mouth to protest, Albus spoke again in a more serious tone, "Severus, I need you to train the boy, to get him comfortable with being void of his sight- comfortable enough to one day take on Voldemort."

Severus hated it when Albus used the Dark Lords' name but one transgression at a time.

"How am I supposed to train the boy, Albus? I have never worked with a blind person before besides, shouldn't your defence teacher be doing this- who is it this year anyway?"

Albus stood up and rounded his desk, "I'm entrusting this to you Severus because I believe that you may be the only person who can do it-"

"Spare me…"

"I am not trying to feed your ego Severus, I am telling you that no one else could possibly understand the importance of Harry regaining enough control and confidence and he is after all Lilys'-"

"It was simply a matter of time before you went there!"

"I couldn't protect Lily but you can protect her son- you can train him to protect himself, to save our world…"

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head, "No."

"I'm not asking you."

"I don't care," said Severus in a quiet voice, "I am not going to be manipulated into rehabilitating a Potter… who knows how long the process will take. I have classes to teach and when the Dark Lord decides to resurface, I'm going to have to be your spy… find someone else… hell, get the boy surgery; don't muggles do that sort of thing?"

"We don't even know what his condition is and besides surgery comes with risks… if it cannot be fixed with magic then we simply have to work around it. I'll need you to start on an experimental potion as well- you never know, you may find a cure after all, Severus."

"I said no," said Severus firmly.

"Our agreement-"

"is something that you'll hold over me forever," said Severus.

"I hate to have to remind you…"

Severus shook his head, "It's my fault for putting myself in a position all those years ago… we both know what the price is that I have to pay for your protection… where is the boy?"

Albus looked at Severus sadly, "He is in the living area with Hagrid. Would you like to meet him?"

Severus shook his head, "I'd rather not."

The fireplace flared and out stepped Poppy, "Oh Albus, is it true?"

Albus patted Poppy on the shoulder, "I'm afraid so, Poppy but Severus has agreed to assist in helping Harry find his feet in Hogwarts."

Poppy looked at Severus with watery eyes just as Severus declared that he would take his leave.

Albus turned to him, "I don't have to tell you that you'll need to remain in the castle for the rest of the summer."

Severus nodded before making his way out and then inwardly cursing himself for turning around one last time.

It was a memory from his first year- the first time he laid eyes on James Potter, except this time, it was Lilys' eyes that moved frantically, unseeingly as if unsure of his surroundings… dull green eyes though, as if the happiness and life had been sucked out of them and all that existed was a shell.

This wasn't his best friend and strangely, neither did this boy seem like his worst enemy.

He looked away quickly and walked out, he had a lot of thinking to do.

**Review Please :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Am I about to get stoned for leaving this fic hanging for so long?? Should I run and hide???   
> I am so sorry to everyone who took a chance on this fic and didn’t get a new chapter for so many months… It all started off with terrible writers block and then I got busy with my internship this year and free time sort of became a luxury I didn’t have… I wanted to write up something so many times but in a state of rush, I know I wouldn’t have done this fic justice.  
> So I’m back with a new chapter. I hope that you guys are still around to read it.   
> Also, Thank You All for the kind words of encouragement from the first chapter. I’ve read all the comments and reviews and it warms my heart, you guys are the best!  
> Please leave feedback for me on this new chapter as it’ll reassure me you guys are still there reading and even encourage me to update faster! Thanks again and hope you enjoy xoxo

Severus’ unbreakable charms never failed.

Especially- and thankfully- when he was in a bad mood…

This was the third time that the whiskey glass went flying against the wall after downing its contents.

He couldn’t understand so much of what had happened mostly because he wasn’t sure what Albus’ plan was… True, he never really knew what the man was thinking or planning but this time it involved him and he hated surprises.

He never thought he’d wish it, but he’d much rather be on the lookout for a physically capable Harry Potter- as he had expected to be asked- because at least then he’d know that he would teach, Potter would learn and they could one day have a Dark Lord-free world- just maybe not that simple…

But being tasked with dealing with this Potter… it was new and seemingly impossible and while Severus loved challenges, he’d rather have them with Potions than with teaching a blind child to duel and one day rid the world of evil- preferably as soon as possible.

Where did one even begin with a blind child in the world of magic?

He’d heard of blind wizards, yes, but mostly old ones who’d done magic for all their lives and mostly needed household spells in their old age; definitely not duelling and casting unforgivables against maniacs…

He tried to picture Petunia and what she was like but from everything he remembered, she hated magic and most definitely wouldn’t stand for someone practicing magic in her house so unless she finally gave into muggle temptation, Severus didn’t hold out much hope that Potter had a Pre-Hogwarts education on magic.

He couldn’t believe his misfortune, this was going to be like dealing with a muggle…

Severus sat up straight in his armchair when he was alerted to an incoming floo call… of course, it was the Headmaster.

“Albus, twice in one night… haven’t you tortured me enough?”

Dumbledore smiled at him, as he usually did when Severus made jibes at him but this time his smile didn’t quite hide his worry and Severus noticed.

“Is something the matter Albus?” asked Severus as he stood and walked closer.

“I think it’s time you met the boy, officially of course since you have already seen him…”

Severus felt his face heat at the fact that the headmaster noticed when Severus stopped to look at Harry earlier in his office.

He chose not to comment, “You have got me here in the middle of my vacation; I’ll meet the boy at the start of the term.”

Albus smiled genuinely this time at Severus, “I’m afraid that would mean that I called you over unnecessarily then, my boy. You need to form a trust with Harry before school begins and you need to start teaching him as soon as possible…”

Severus sighed, “What in the name of Merlin am I supposed to tutor the boy on? He hasn’t started any classes and won’t for the next two months…”

“Anything Severus, anything to prepare him… tell him about the school, read him ‘Hogwarts: A History’, tell him about the importance of potions… anything so that he at least feels like he knows what our world is about.”

Severus ground his teeth, “I am not about to become the boys’ personal storyteller and besides, countless children come here knowing nothing about magic and they soon learn, Potter is no different.”

Albus levelled a stern look at Severus, “You know that he is different though, don’t you Severus. Now we have wasted enough time, I’ll see you in the infirmary in 5 minutes… oh and do get yourself a sobering potion beforehand.”

“I am not drunk,” said Severus as close to a shout as he could manage while still within respectable barriers but it was lost as Albus was already gone.

Xxx

Severus slammed the doors to the infirmary shut behind him, uncaring for the lone guest and his many admirers in the room.

He saw Poppy glare at him but ignored her and looked at Albus instead with a look that said ‘Well I’m here now’.

“Ah Severus, how lovely of you to join us,” he turned to Harry and said, “Harry, as I have told you, Professor Snape has arrived. I expect that you will like to speak with him.”

“Yes sir, thank you,” replied Potter.

Severus looked at the boy when he spoke; the voice was unexpected: not quite the squeaky, childlike voice that you’d expect- but rather a voice that sounded like a child was forced to grow up too quickly, to mature too quickly… yet the innocence was still there.

Severus realised that he had been quite for too long and that the boy had been expecting a reply but before he could do just that, Potter spoke again.

“Hello Professor Snape.”

“Good evening Potter,” Severus was frantically searching for something else to say when Albus spoke.

“If you will accompany me to Poppys’ office first Severus; I’ll leave you and Harry to chat afterwards.”

Severus nodded and followed the headmaster into the cramped room.

“Now Poppy has looked over young Harry and it appears that no harm has come to him in relation to his sight. There were however a few bones that needed resetting after they were broken and not seen to immediately.

“Harry has told us of his cousin who bullied him and his aunt and uncle who made him work not even like a slave would… he slept in a cupboard and hardly got a good meal each day,” Albus looked down, closing his eyes as if in pain, “Severus, I’ve made a mistake sending the boy there and now I’m asking you to help me.”

Severus very much wished he could say ‘I told you so!’ but even he could see that the headmaster was already suffering with his mistake, “Albus, I will do my best… you were wrong when you said that you couldn’t protect Lily, wrong because that was my job but I will do right by her son.”

With that, Severus stood up and exited the office.

He was aware that he was exhibiting far greater confidence in himself than he actually possessed at this point but he supposed that this was one thing he was going to have to make up as he went along.

He hated being unprepared.

Xxx

The moment he arrived at Potters’ bed, he cleared his throat slightly to announce his presence.

“Professor!”

“I didn’t mean to startle you,” said Severus as a way of apology.

Harry smiled, “It’s just that I was trying to hear for footsteps like with everyone else who’s been here but I didn’t hear you at all.”

Severus smirked before he realized that the boy couldn’t see him, “It comes in useful at times… what did Madam Pomphrey say about your stay in the infirmary?”

Harry opened his mouth to, no doubt, ask another question but settled on just answering Severus, “She said that I can leave tomorrow morning!”

Severus nodded, “Potter, I expect that the headmaster has already spoken to you about the fact that he has asked me to teach you the ways of the wizarding world and help you cope in it so that you will eventually face not any more difficulty than an average student does around here and-“

Harry interrupted him midsentence, “Except that I’ll be blind…”

Severus was silent for a long time while he tried to figure out how to berate the brat for interrupting but also be sensitive about the young mans’ insecurities.

“Sorry,” said Harry after a few moments of silence, “I promise that I’m not the whiny disabled child that you’re gonna have to deal with all year… I was just stating a fact.”

Severus had the sudden urge to laugh but he settled for an exasperated sigh instead, “’Stating a fact’… Potter-“ he paused and then seemed to say something completely different to what he intended, “Since you are getting discharged tomorrow, you have the choice of when you would like to begin with lessons. We have 2 months before the start of the school year during which we will have to get through basic education of the various subjects as well as train you to be able to do magic without your sight.”

Harry had a broad smile on his face, “No matter how many times I hear ‘magic’, when I woke up this morning I would never have thought I’d be here, somewhere exciting and safe.”

“Hogwarts is one of the safest places in our world Potter,” for some reason Severus needed to reassure him.

Harry nodded, “Okay so I don’t mind starting tomorrow; I’d like to get to know my surroundings, can we go on a tour?”

Severus almost rolled his eyes at the title ‘Severus Snape, Tour Guide’ that popped up in his head, “We may do that in the morning, and then perhaps lunch in the Great Hall before I test your skills.”

Harrys’ head tilted to the side, “My skills? And what’s The Great Hall?”

“It is where meals are had and special functions take place; I will take you there tomorrow,” said Severus.

“And my skills?” enquired Harry.

Severus took a moment to phrase his thoughts before speaking, “From what you have told me about listening to footsteps to anticipate someones approach, I would think that your other senses are perhaps heightened to make up for your lack of sight so we will be testing that as well as work towards improving them further.”

Harry was silent for a long while then, “How are we going to improve my senses?”

“There are various ways that we can train them, however I believe that I may be able to develop a potion… experimental of course.”

Harrys’ brow furrowed before he asked, “You just create your own potions?”

Harry spoke with such wonder that Severus couldn’t hold back his smirk of pride, “Every new creation requires a run of trial and error Mr Potter, so I assure you that it is not as simple as it seems.”

Harry grinned at him, “Professor Dumbledore said that you’re the best Potions’ master he’s ever come across.”

Once more Severus couldn’t hide his smirk, although this one was more of a smile.

Severus cleared his throat, “Moving on Potter, I think that it would be the perfect opportunity to teach you the basics of potion making while I work. Am I correct to assume that you know nothing on the matter?”

Harry bit his lip, “Is it like cooking?”

“A lot of people compare it to cooking however it is a lot more about precision and less about creativity… unless of course you are experimenting,” he looks pointedly at Harry even though the glare is lost on the boy, “which you will not be doing of course.”

Harry just nodded, “Do you think I’ll be made fun of?”

Severus was a bit taken aback by the casual way in which Harry asked that question. He was aware that acceptance and having friends was something that was explicitly important to children- he knew how he had felt about coming to Hogwarts- so naturally he should reassure the boy but he also knew that, as suddenly ashamed as he felt, a vast majority of students who makes others’ lives difficult at Hogwarts came from the students of his house.

He cleared his throat, “There are many good people here at Hogwarts Potter, those who wouldn’t even stumble at your lack of sight and simply treat you as an equal but there are also those who believe that they are better than others. Status is very important in the wizarding world and there is no lack of magic folk who let it define how they treat others.

“You will meet your fair share of both kind here at Hogwarts. It is of course your choice of who you choose to befriend and how you choose to manage those that are unkind but be aware that we do not tolerate the use of magic against others here, this is an institute of studying.”

Harry seemed to be contemplating the words, “So you’re saying that I’m going to have a tough time…”

“Potter-”

“It’s okay Professor. I’ll bet that there’s more good than bad here and besides, I have you now,” something tugged at Severus’ heart, “you said that I’m safe here so I trust you.”

“You trust very easily,” commented Severus.

Harry snorted at that and Severus was mildly offended for some reason, “I can’t see people. I can’t see their facial expressions, I can’t see whether their eyes are sincere, I can’t see if they’re about to hurt me… so no Professor, I don’t trust people easily but in all the time that I have been here, I haven’t once felt even close to how terrified I was at the Dursleys’. Especially with you, because you’re the one that’s going to teach me what I need to know and prepare me for this new life and so I trust you to not let me down, to not let me get hurt.”

Severus let out a breath that he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

There was so much he could say in response to that. His personality quipped him with words that could tell the boy exactly why he shouldn’t be trusted so deeply. His history would send the boy into a wild panic if he knew. He had a part in Harrys’ parents death- the boy would never forgive him if he found out, all that trust would just be words he regretted uttering.

But Albus trusted him with Potter and he knew everything about Severus.

But Albus also sent this boy to live with relatives who abused him and now expected this same boy to save their world…

“Professor?” He’d been silent for too long.

“Potter, I must leave now,” he scrambled for an excuse, “to prepare for tomorrow… I will come back to fetch you in the morning. Sleep well.”

Severus fled before the last words were even out of his mouth but he was sure he heard a “Goodnight Professor Snape” before he shut the doors of the infirmary behind him.

He took a deep breath, he needed to get a handle on himself. He was in charge of making sure that Harry was prepared for Hogwarts. He was also in charge of making sure that no one, and he very clearly meant no one at all, used Harry for their own personal gain.

If the boy grew up and he was accustomed and capable enough to want to help the wizarding world then Severus would allow it but for now he was responsible for making sure Harry was protected.

He refused to break Harrys’ trust in him.

 

**Review Please :-)**

**Author's Note:**

> Review Please :-)


End file.
